Break a Sweat
by Little Girl Bloo
Summary: A basketball championship game. A sick Coach Bolton. Two stressed out jocks. One indifferent twin. This can only mean one thing… Sharpay Evans can take it from here. Troypay romance, Chadpay friendship, and Rypay brother/sisterly friendship/bickering.


**Hi everyone! Here I am with my first one-shot. Scary. I wonder how that'll work out for me. **_**–laughs nervously-**_

**Ok well anyway, I kinda wanted to have a story only with my fav HSM character (Sharpay of course!) and her three favorite men. We all know who I'm talking' 'bout! :)**

**Dedication: To whom I consider my BFF here on FanFiction, Parker (Going2Alaska). I hope you like it Parker! :D **

**Summary: A basketball championship game. A sick Coach Bolton. Two stressed out jocks. One indifferent twin. This can only mean one thing… Sharpay Evans takes it from here. Troypay, Chadpay friendship, and Rypay brother/sister friendship (more like bickering, but whatever).**

**Disclaimer: -**_**runs around looking through various birthday cards and gift boxes- **_**Nope, I looked everywhere. I guess this means I don't own High School Musical, sadly.**

Break a Sweat

"This makes absolutely no sense."

"What doesn't?

"Me," Ryan yawned, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. "Up at this ungodly hour."

"Shut up and grab our water bottles, will you?" Sharpay tied her tennis shoes and waited impatiently for her twin to come back from the kitchen.

"'Bout time," she muttered when he appeared a few seconds later, joining her at the front door.

Ryan glared at his sister and roughly handed her a pink sports bottle with the initials S.E. printed on the side. In response, Sharpay smirked at him defiantly and kicked the back of his leg before exiting the house, her head held high. Ryan swore under his breath and rubbed his leg for a second or two before hesitantly deciding to follow her.

"How much you wanna bet they're not coming?" Ryan asked jogging alongside his sister on the lone and still dark street. The only light illuminating the early morning was the street lamps they sped by every now and then.

Sharpay took out her cell phone from the pocket of her hoodie and speedily created a text message. Her nicely manicured fingers typed rapidly on her pink gem-studded Sidekick. "Twenty bucks saying they will."

Ryan snorted. "There's no way in hell. They're lazier than I am."

"Don't be too sure."

The siblings jogged their way to the nearby neighborhood park and waited for the two remaining people who would be joining in their workout session. Ryan leant against a tree and crossed his arms. After five irritating minutes of standing around, his eyes drifted close.

His sister, who had been jogging in place, however, woke him up from his short lived nap a moment later.

"Look Ry! I told you they'd come!" Sharpay exclaimed triumphantly.

Upon lazily opening his eyes, Ryan saw two boys sluggishly making their way towards them. One looked well enough awake to know what was happening in his surroundings, and the other looked like he hadn't even bothered to wash his face.

"Good morning," Sharpay greeted the two cheerily.

"Morning," Troy mumbled hugging his girlfriend. "I only came 'cause I wanted to see how short your shorts really were," he whispered in her ear before pulling away.

"And?" Sharpay gave him a little twirl.

"Slower."

She giggled and spun around in a circle once again, but much more slower this time.

"Nope," Troy shook his head. "It's much too long," he said observing Sharpay's workout outfit. She was wearing red athletics shorts with a matching tank top and a half zipped up white East High Wildcat's hoodie. In Troy's opinion, she couldn't have looked more beautiful then right there at that moment. He enjoyed the fact that he got the chance to see her with her hair tied up in a neat ponytail. She rarely ever had her hair up.

"So that's how you got him to come," Ryan pulled out a twenty and handed it to Sharpay. "I've gotta admit, that was smart."

"I know," she smiled before turning to look at Chad for the first time.

"Did you just roll out of bed and not bother to change?"

"Pretty much," Chad nodded sleepily.

Sharpay pinched his cheeks and lightly slapped him. "Wake up!"

"Stop," Chad whined, swatting her hands away. "Shar, Coach never makes us get up at five in the friggin' morning. What is wrong with you woman?"

"Chadie, you guys need me. Working out will help relieve some stress you guys have built up _and_ I'm keeping you guys in shape before the big game. I'm killing two birds with one stone here."

The boys exchanged cocky locks and simultaneously lifted up their shirts to reveal their rock hard, six-pack abs.

"Babe, staying in shape is _never_ a problem," Troy grinned.

"And seriously, if you wanted to help relieve some stress from us, take us to get a full body massage," Ryan suggested.

Chad immediately perked up from his drowsy slouched position, his face lighting up.

"Full body massage?" he looked expectantly at Sharpay.

"Okay, but only after we work out," Sharpay compromised.

"Okay!" the men agreed.

"And naturally, it would have to be after school."

"No problem."

"Alright then. I'll take you to Tay's house" she pointed to Chad, "And you to Gabi's place right after practice," she told Ryan.

"What about me?" Troy pouted.

"Well," Sharpay feigned a look of concentration. "I guess I'll take you," she sighed dramatically.

"'Kay," Troy smiled.

"Okay guys, stretch out and then drop and give me twenty-five pushups."

"Only twenty-five?" Chad asked, thinking this would be a piece of cake.

The three boys, and Sharpay included, did various different stretch exercises. After that, the guys then proceeded to do their twenty-five pushups; meanwhile Sharpay did twenty-five reverse crunches. They carried on this way and tried out different exercises for the next forty minutes. Towards the end, though, the foursome was fighting for the only two water bottles. Sharpay gave up eventually and shared her water with Troy, whilst Ryan halfheartedly agreed to let Chad take a few gulps of his water.

"We good?" Sharpay asked after a five minute break. When they all answered "yes," she unexpectedly jumped onto her boyfriend's best friend's back.

Chad recovered from his shock fairly quick and nearly avoided falling over. "Shar! Troy's here. I thought we were gonna keep this a secret," he joked.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked Sharpay, stunned.

"You shall each give me six laps, two of which you all have to carry me."

"What?!" Ryan shrieked in a very unmanly pitch.

"Helps build endurance."

"What it's gonna help do is break my back!" Ryan protested.

In reply, Sharpay used her teeth to open her sports bottle and squirted water in her twin's face.

"Get to it!"

"Hold up. Why does Chad get to go first?" Troy retorted.

"'Cause I'm saving the best for last," Sharpay blew him a kiss.

"Whatever," Troy mumbled.

Sharpay winked at him before turning her attention back to Chad, pulling his hair. "Alright Chadie, go!"

"How about if instead of this, I run ten laps? That's still-," Chad began.

"Now!"

Chad looked back at Troy and Ryan with pleading eyes, but neither seemed to care. The afro-headed boy started off in a leisurely walk. Ryan soon ran past them pulling out his iPod as he began his jog. Troy grudgingly followed after him, but not before sending his girlfriend and best friend a scowl.

"Someone's jealous," Chad said in a sing-song voice.

"Leave him. I'll make it up to him later."

"Oooo… Is he getting laid tonight?"

"You are so crude."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I will not dignify that with a response."

"Okay, that's a _definite_ yes."

"You can't keep your mouth shut for more than five seconds, can you?"

Not knowing what else to say, he remained quiet. Unfortunately for Sharpay, not for too long though.

"Fuck Sharpay," Chad paused to adjust Sharpay. She was slipping and therefore wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. "What are they feeding you?"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," she said kicking his side.

"Stop it. I'm not your horse."

"Who would want to ride you anyway?"

At that, Chad chuckled. "That didn't come out right."

"Ugh, you have a sick, sick mind Chadiekins."

"Chadiekins? You and Tay haven't used that nickname for me since our days back at East Elementary School."

"Yeah, I know. We came up with a better one since then."

"And what's that?"

"I'm not telling you."

"C'mon."

"Nah. You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"Forget about it."

"I'm just gonna keep on bugging you."

"Will you shut the fuck up and go faster," Sharpay scolded him when she noticed Troy and Ryan were well into their second lap and he was not even half way through the first one.

"Ha ha. You know, Taylor said the _exact_ same thing to me last night."

"Ew! I _really_ don't care about your and Tay's sex life," she cringed.

"Who was talking 'bout sex? No, she was mad at me 'cause I wasn't testing her fast enough with those flashcards thingies she made for the Physics test. You know, the one we have next week."

"Oh crap! I need to study for that. Can you believe I got a 'C' on the last exam."

"Actually, I can. You suck at Physics."

"Oh you're one to talk. What'd you get?"

"You know what? You really didn't do all that bad now that I think about it."

"Failed, didn't you?"

"Fifty- three."

"Ouch!"

"Ouch… is right. Can you get off now?" Chad stopped, small beads of sweat were beginning to form on his brow.

"Alright," she said, letting go of his neck. Chad bent down and set her on the ground, rubbing his aching back.

"Suck it up Chad," Sharpay laughed giving him a hard smack on the shoulder.

"I _really_ miss Coach."

"You'll thank me when you guys win."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Can I please leave now."

"No. Take five."

Chad sighed and sauntered over to the nearest park bench to lie down.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and called out for her brother instead.

"Ryan!"

Her twin continued to run, oblivious to Sharpay's hollering. Before long, she gave up yelling out his name and sprinted after him.

"Ryan!" she shouted catching up with him and yanking off his earphones.

"Oh hey sis."

"It's your turn," she said wasting no time.

"Sorry. I don't want to."

"Why not? It helps build your stamina. We all know you lack it."

"Look Shar, I'm still not doing it, okay? Why don't you carry me instead? Like when we were little," Ryan suggested jokingly, knowing for a fact that she would decline.

"Are you _insane_? I haven't been able to pick you up since we were like what? Forty pounds?"

"Knew you couldn't," Ryan taunted her.

"I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you are," Sharpay answered boldly.

"_Right_."

"Fine. Have it your way," she said, unexpectedly placing an arm behind his knees and the other on his back. She was intending to pick him up bridal style.

Bad idea.

"Oh my god, are you guys ok?" Troy asked, crouching down next to the twins. Just a minute earlier, he had been running his six laps like Sharpay had told him, when the sight of her trying to pick Ryan up caught his eye. What would possess her to do that, he would never understand.

"Are you guys ok?" he repeated.

"Ow," Sharpay groaned sitting up.

Ryan rolled over onto his back and brushed off the gravel from his face. "Told you so," he mumbled to Sharpay.

"Sorry."

"Pay, what were you doing? You two could have gotten hurt," said Troy seriously.

"Ryan started it. You know I don't ever back down from a challenge."

"Well yeah, but I honestly didn't think you'd actually try to lift me up," Ryan chuckled, starting to see the humor in the situation. "Shar, did you seriously think you'd be able to carry me?"

"It seemed possible at that moment," Sharpay laughed back, gently shoving her brother. "But you don't have to be an ass about it."

The twins continued to laugh, curse, and hit each other while Troy watched, entertained.

"You two scare me sometimes."

"Whatever Troy boy. It's your turn now."

"Yay me," he said sarcastically.

"Ha! You watch 'The Suite Life,'" Sharpay giggled.

"Yeah with you."

"Oh yeah."

"Shar, I'm gonna head back home. I want to take a shower before getting ready for school," Ryan interrupted the conversation.

"Oh shit. What time is it?" she asked taking out her cell phone. It read 6:03 AM.

"Ok, but take Chad with you. I think he fell asleep on that bench over there," she motioned behind him, where indeed the other boy lay sleeping on the old park bench.

"Alrightie then," Ryan stood up. "See you at home Shar."

"'Kay."

"I'll catch you later at school Troy," Ryan waved them goodbye as he made his way over to wake Chad up.

"Bye!"

"So," Troy began after the other two left.

"So," Sharpay mimicked.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"No."

"No?"

"Bend down."

"What?"

"Bend down," Sharpay said again.

Troy did as he was told, and Sharpay climbed onto his back. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, bringing her body close to his.

"Now we can walk home."

"You just love piggyback rides, don't you?" Troy teased. He leisurely made his way out of the park and towards the Evans' home. By now, the sun was slowly beginning to rise.

"Just when you give them to me," she said flirtingly.

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"You know, after this I'm going to be awfully sore. What are you prepared to do about that?"

"Well… I did promise you that full body massage."

"Yes you did."

"What are you doing during free period?"

"Practicing for the game."

"After school?"

"Probably practice some more."

"Tonight?"

"That time is all for you."

"Good. I'll teach you how to break a _real_ sweat."


End file.
